Emily
by Midnight Lust
Summary: Has nothing to do with Twilight and it is my own creation. I had a story thingy up telling everyone i was doing this so please dont leave me reviews like. OMG this has nothing to do with Twiligt take it off. Trust me i love Twilight and Stephenie.kk
1. Chapter 1

**_(Before we get started…. I created this story. This has nothing to do with Twilight or its charcters. I love the Twilight series just as much as yall speaking of whitch Eclipse was amazing! I went to the prom and OMG. Lol. Ok anyways this is about a girl named Emily and how she struggles with drugs, prostitution, relationships, crime and her family. I hope you enjoy it and please Review!.)_**

**Emily**

I lay in bed looking at the ceiling as my old patched quilt itched my exposing skin. How many times have I done this in my life time? 1,000 maybe more? It had become a ritual or something. I snuck out every night since I was 10. At first it started with just going to a friend's house, then it became more. I played with one of the strings that was hanging off of the quilt as I listened to see if my dad had fallen asleep yet. My mom died 8 months ago. That's when everything got real bad. My dad lost his job and didn't bother to get a new one all he ever does is drink. My dad is a mean drunk and he has always liked to kill things and hit people so when he drinks it gets turned up a notch. I listened again and heard the faint snoring of my dad sleeping. I got out of the bed and stood up flattening my already perfectly straight hair. I was wearing a pink crop top and a pair of low rider faded jeans. I had my pink lacy thong pulled up a little above my waist line exposing it for all to see. I crept over to my dresser with a mirror attached to it. I looked myself in the mirror. I was a very pretty girl. Most people called me gorgeous, beautiful, sexy any of those names would fit. I was 5'7, 125 pounds. 32 C boobs, blonde hair with pink strips in it, blue eyes and 13 years old. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my new pink razor phone. I just got it today. A lady was sitting next to me on the bus and it was laying on the seat and I reached down and grabbed it then pulled the emergency stop cord and sprinted for the door listening to the lady screaming stop as I flung myself out the door and behind an alley. The bus pulled away and I got a new phone. I grinned to myself. I glanced at the clock on the phone. It was 11:45. I sighed in frustration. I had to be at work by

12:00. I moved quickly over to my window and pulled back the curtains exposing the night air. I swung one leg over then the other and jumped down. I started jogging down my drive way. I turned and looked back at our beat up old blue trailer house. It was a piece of shit and so was everything else that lay in that house. I turned and started jogging down the road again. I reached the side walk and turned left and broke out into a run. The coaches at school always said I was a natural born runner. I was the fastest in the grade and I never ran out of breath. I still go to school every once and awhile but that's barely ever. I'm always at work or sleeping at one of my friend's house. I saw the building a little up ahead so I pushed my legs harder making myself go faster and turned left again and ran to the side of the building where a big medal door stood. I rapped my fist hard on the door and Tara stuck her head out.

"Oh good its you" she sighed in relief

"Yea so can I come in or you going to make me stand out here?" I said

She pulled back the door and I walked in. the building was actually pretty nice. White and black concrete floors and a couple of tables and chairs. A sofa in one end with a TV next to it. There was a big wooden door at the back of the room. That was Richards's office. Richard took pretty good care of us. Most of the time. He clothed us and fed us when we needed it. He ran a very high business for L.A there were about 15 girls in here right now, 30 all together but we take shifts every so night. We had Sundays off. We were paid very well, 100 bucks a pop and we could keep 50 of it incase of an emergency. We gave the rest of it to Richard. So if you had 3 customers one night you would get 150 from it and give the rest to Richard. At the end of the week he would divide the money and give us each our salary. Every week we got about 400 out of the cash we put in Richards pocket. He walked up to me and Tara looking at us intently.

"Well hello my beauties." he said with a smirk on his face

"Hey Richard" Tara said half smiling

I nodded

"Richard I need my pay check early this week" Tara said

"What for love?"

"I have to get diapers for Braxton and his 3 year birthday is coming up soon." she said grinning

Braxton was Tara's baby. He is almost 3 now Tara was raped by her dad when she was 12 and she got pregnant. She lives with her grandma now but her grandma has poor health and is to sick to get a job.

"Of course Tara. Stop by my office later tonight and you can get your paycheck." he said smiling

Tara new she would be getting more then a pay check even if she wanted to or not Richard would have sex with Tara tonight.

Tara sighed sadly and nodded. Richard turned his scorching blue eyes on me.

"How about you Emily would you like to stop by later tonight or tomorrow morning?" He said reaching out and brushing his fingers along my cheek.

I slapped his hand away.

"No Richard, you no I wont fuck my boss" I said

"Oh come on I will pay you extra" he said winking at me

"Ugh Richard I have told you once and I will tell you again. I don't like you and I never will. You nasty ass perv" I said spitting the words out at him like they were poison

He pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face. Tears sprang to my eyes and my hand went up to cover the right side of my face.

"Don't you ever say those words to me! You understand! I give you a job when no one else will you little slut" with that he stormed out of the room and into his office.

Everyone's eyes were on me. My face hurt badly and I new it would be red when I took my hand off of it.

I sighed and removed my hand. No use crying over spilt milk. My mom used to tell me that when I was little. I smiled at the thought of her cleaning up the milk I spilt all over our dining room table and I started to cry when I thought she would get mad at me cause it spilt all over the pie she just took out of the oven. All she did was laugh though. I missed my mom so much.

Allison walked over to me. She was the oldest of the group she is 17 and sort of like a mom to the rest of us. She laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"That's my girl. Don't you let anyone push you around. You understand." she said smiling

I nodded.

"Ok well since Emily was the one to get slapped down tonight she gets the liquor corner." Allison said all the girls mumbled in agreement.

The liquor corner was the best place for prostitutes. And it was Richards's corner. If we caught anyone else on that corner they would get their asses dusted. Richard had his ways of getting back at people.

"Ok well I'm having a party at my house tonight if any of ya'll want to come and stay or crash there tonight." Allison said smiling

"I cant I got Braxton and grandma isn't doing to good" Tara said

"Ok baby its ok you no you always got a place in my crib if you ever want to take Braxton and crash over there" Allison said

"I no" Tara smiled

Kendra one of the girls I work with clapped her hands together "ok well we need to get to work lets go Allison give us our schedules"

"Yea right" Allison said reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a little list.

"Tara you got the back alley tonight. Emily had liquor corner. Kendra you got Broadway. Missy you got the projects." Allison read off all the rest the names on the list and we all headed for the door. The liquor store was the closets. So I took off down the street fixing my clothes as I reached the end and walked to the side of the store leaning against a wall. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my packet of cigarettes making sure my cell didn't drop out when I did. I took one out and lit it. It would be only a couple of minutes until someone would come. Liquor corner got most customers. I was half way through with my cigarette when a silver Cadillac pulled up I walked to the driver's window.

"How much?" the balding man said to me

"200" I said smiling

"That's a good deal for a girl like you. Get in" I walked around the car and got in

"What's your name girly?" he said. He had a pot belly and looked in his late 50's.

"I'm Alex." I said I never gave out my real name

"Ok Alex how old are you" he said pushing down on the pedal making the car lurch forward

"I'm 17" I said watching the road ahead of us

I new where we were going. He was headed toward the park.

He didn't say anything else just kept driving. About 10 minutes later we pulled up in a little clearing. I crawled into the back seat unbuttoning my pants and spreading my legs as he got in the back. He laved on top of me and started undressing me. I looked at the ceiling of the car.

One hour, one hour, one hour. I repeated this to my self over and over again as he thrust himself into me. I gave him what he wanted. I remember when I was littler my mom used to take me outside ever afternoon after school and push me on the swing. Then I would have to push her. My dad would be at work and he would come home and pick me up swinging me around. I thought everything was perfect back then, but that was before cancer took over.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard, and pushed him up a little.

"Hours up" I said putting my pants back on

He grunted and claimed into the front seat zipping his pants back up. I moved to the front seat and stared out the window looking into the dark. I sighed and leaned my forehead on the cool glass window as a tear fell off my cheek.

We pulled back up to the liquor corner and I turned to him. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. It looked loaded with cash, he pulled out 200 dollars and handed it to me.

"Maybe we could do this again someone." he said grinning

"Maybe." I said getting out of the car.

I watched him pull away as I leaned against the wall. I took out my phone looking at the clock. It was 2:34.

I sighed, three and a half more hours of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I walked along the street to Allison's apartment. I had 150 dollars in my pocket right now. I had to go shopping tomorrow morning we were running low on food at the house. Wait it was morning. Guess I'm not sleeping tonight. I pursed my lips and climbed the stairs up to the apartment. I couldn't stay at Allison's long I needed to be home before my dad woke up. I rapped on the door and Allison opened it up smiling.

"Hey girl" she said giggling there were about 30 to 45 people there. I new about half of them from work.

"Hey" I said

She hugged me and let the through the door. I walked in and she wrapped her hand around my lower back and said "hey everybody this is Emily. She is my girl so treat her good, I think most of you no her but get her a drink she has had a hard night." she laughed and winked at me

I laughed lightly and smiled back. Some guy walked up to me and handed over a clear liquid in a red plastic cup. I shrugged not caring what I was about to swallow. For all I no I could have pills in my drink and wake up next to a big fat hairy old man, it wouldn't bother me. No one cares about me anyways. I downed the drink and immediately asked the boy standing next to me for another. He obeyed and walked off to get me one. I looked around the room. There were so many people in here I was surprised we didn't fall through the floor and into another persons apartment. I smiled at the thought and began to walk in the direction of the bath room. I had been here many times before but I new I would be stopped to be talked to everyone so I tried to walk extra fast to get there. Turns out you can't walk really fast in knee high boots with a bunch of people around you because one of them is lame enough to stick their foot out and trip you. And that's what happened I was tripped I fell hard to the ground hitting my chin on the hard floor. I lay there for a minute taking in what was supposed to be a fist full of pain but only getting an inch of it. After living with my dad for so long u become a mute to a most the pain you feel. The reason I still cry when my dad lamp at my head but only catches the side of my ear cutting it to pieces is that I don't have anyone in this life that I feel like love me. It feels like I'm all alone in this world and no one is there to catch me if I fall, and that's how I felt now. I was tripped and I no one was there to catch me. I pushed myself back up to a standing position and looked around. Everyone had noticed me fall but no one had bothered to help me up. I shook my head sadly and began making my way back through the sea of people. 25 percent of the people would wake up with a stranger, 25 percent would pass out not knowing what had happened, but wake up with a really bad hangover not knowing how they got there, 25 percent wont make it home in time to get in bed before their parents catch them so they will get in loads of trouble for being out so late and the other 25 percent will stay here all night and puke all over the house. I have been there all before. Why am I even taking the time to notice what the other people will do? I sighed, I really just wanted to go home and lay in my bed. I finally stepped into the bathroom and saw a couple making out on the toilet seat.

"Get out I got to pee." I said not caring if I was being rude or not

They groaned and got up the guy took the girls hand and led her away, probably towards a bed room. I shut the door behind them and locked it. I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked ok, my chin wasn't scratched or anything but it was throbbing. I smiled at the pretty reflection in the mirror. I used to be a girl in pig tails and overalls. Now I have pink hair and miniskirts. I stayed in the bathroom a few more minutes looking around, dreading when I would have to go back out side and make a show out of who I was. I didn't want to be like this, I wanted to be like myself not some Barbie.

"Hurry up in there, other girls have to purge too!" I heard some girl scream as she banged on the door

I threw my hair behind my shoulders and opened the door letting a girl with black straight hair and about 5'5 walk in. she was very pretty but didn't look very strong I could take her. I shook my head to clear it. Why was I thinking about fighting this girl? She didn't do anything to me. My god I'm turning into my father. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled big for everyone as I headed towards the kitchen. Rap music was blasting from the stereo. Some of the girls had random guys they probably had never met before out in the middle of the room grinding on them. I looked away in disgust. I was such I hypocrite, here I am selling myself to strange guys and all they are is dancing. I pursed my lips in disgust at my new theory. I walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out a beer. I popped the top and downed half the drink before I stopped to take a breath. A guy walked up to me rapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey sweets" he said winking at me. I giggled,

"Hello Eric and how are you tonight?"

"Fine, fine. How are you dear?" Eric said smiling

"I'm ok." I smiled back. I had known Eric since I was little he was one of my best friends, he had always been there when I needed him.

"What are you doing here Eric? If you get caught I'm not covering for you by saying you slept at my house." I said smirking, he grinned

"Parents out of town. They think I'm at the house with Jessica." He said referring to his older sister.

"Where is Jess anyways?" I asked

"Spending the night with her boyfriend probably getting knocked up" he said shrugging. I laughed

"Probably"

He grabbed me by the hand, "Come on I want a dance" I sighed I new this was coming.

"Alright but one dance Eric." I said letting him pull me onto the makeshift dance floor.

He grabbed both my hands and began to spin me I laughed and did as instructed. He pulled me closer and put his hands on my hips, I rocked my hips against him and he smiled big. I giggled at the sight. The rap song went off and a slow one came on. I pressed my lips into a tight line he smiled at me.

"One more dance?" he asked

"Alright fine but no more." I said smiling

He rapped his arms around my waist and I rapped mine around his neck swaying with him. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, he rested his head on mine. I smiled to myself and kept swaying to the beat of the music. This lasted for about another 3 minutes when the song cut off and another rap song came on. I grabbed his hand and yanked him away before he could ask for another dance. We walked over to the couch and sat down there was 3 other kids there 2 boys and 1 girl. I smiled at them and they all smiled back, well the girl smiled back the boys grinned.

"I'm Chris, this is Tiffany and this is James." He said pointing each one out.

Chris was tall and had shaggy blonde hair with green eyes and looked about 19. Tiffany had long black hair and looked about 18 she was very pretty with chocolate brown eyes, and James had black hair also and looked about 19 with green eyes.

I looked over at Eric his shaggy brown hair was falling in his face and his blue eyes were staring at me. Eric put all these boys to shame, he was so gorgeous.

I looked back over at the 3 other people sitting across from us. James had his arm draped around Tiffany and Chris leaned forward and pulled out a bag from the pocket of his leather jacket. He dumped the white powder on the table and I smiled anxiously at him.

"You want to share?" I asked him referring to the cocaine he was now straitening into lines with a razor blade.

He looked up and smiled. "You do coke?" I smiled back

"Well you would think so when I just asked for it." He laughed and nodded.

"Alright is your friend going to do it to?" he asked

I looked over at Eric.

"You want to play?" I said grinning, he grinned back

"Of course."

Chris nodded and kept straitening out the lines creating 10 lines out of the huge pile of coke.

"We each get 2 as you can see. I got first then you can go next." He said referring to me.

"My name is Emily and this is Eric." I said pointing to Eric

"Alright Emily well you go after me then Eric can go." Chris leaned down and held one nostril and snorted the first line up. He leaned forward again and did the same to the other line. He pulled back up and smiled shaking his head a little. I smiled back and leaned forward. I held one nostril and snorted up the first line not stopping to take a breath and did the second. I leaned back up and shook pulled my head back snorting up the rest that was stuck. I could feel it going down my throat and a tingling feeling spread through out my body. I pulled my head back down and giggled.

"Your turn Eric." He smiled at me and did the same as me and Chris. After we were done with ours we looked over at Tiffany and James. They were making out on the couch and didn't seem to care what was going on around them.

"Well there are 4 lines left and 3 of us so we each get a line and Emily you can have the last one since you're the girl." He said winking at me

I grinned and leaned forward snorting up my 2. I pulled back up and let the now liquid run down my throat. I felt my head go light and rubbed at my eyes trying to focus on Eric now snorting up his line. Chris was next. I pulled at Eric's arm. "Come lets go home, you can spend the night at my house." I said my words slurring. He nodded and pulled me up.

"You leaving so soon?" Chris asked smiling

I reached down and grabbed my beer "yup see you later thanks for the coke" I took a drink of my beer and stumbled over to the door. Eric was trying to keep me from falling. I laughed, "Maybe we should stay and enjoy the party?" I said.

"Nope we are going straight home and we aren't going to your house we are going to mine. Your dad would kill you if he caught you sneaking back in that house."

I shrugged "So." He shook his head in disgust. I took another drink of my beer. He grabbed my hand and helped me down the stairs of the apartment. I fell twice.

"I'm going to be bruised tomorrow." I said laughing as I got up from another fall.

"I can see that Emily." He smiled

We made our way down the street. It was like another mile till we got to Eric's house.

"Where's your car Eric?" I asked

"I new I would be messed up tonight so I didn't drive it but turns out I didn't get messed up as much as I thought." He said his words a slur, I giggled.

Eric was 16 and drove an old Chevy truck. It wasn't very much but it was something. We walked in silence for a while and finally we were walking up his drive way. Eric lived in a red brick house it had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It was a pretty nice house. Eric helped me up the steps to the door and led me through the house to his bedroom. He opened his door and I walked to his bed and laved down rubbing my head.

"Eric I'm so messed up." I said laughing

"I can see that babe." He said looking at me smiling, I laughed harder.

I got up and stumbled up to Eric and kissed him deeply on the lips, rapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back pushing me towards his bed. I and Eric have had sex many times before but we never dated for some odd reason. He laid me down on the bed and began to take off his pants. I smiled and pushed him back.

"You got a condom Eric?" he sighed "I just used my last one." I groaned.

"Oh well. You can still sleep with me." I rolled over and he rapped his arms around me stroking my back. I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
